


Forbidden Desires

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2016, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Sam and Dean are on a witch hunt Dean is captured by a witch with the intention of making him her sexual sacrifice in a Summer Solstice ritual. When Sam comes to save him.The witch reveals that she was able to feel the sexual frustration and attraction he has towards his brother, which takes Dean by surprise.In true Winchester fashion, they don't talk about it after they kill the witch. Dean becomes increasingly more attracted to his brother, the attraction often invading his dreams, so he pulls away, using alcohol and random hook ups to try to avoid Sam and deal with it.Sam realizes something is up and demands to know what is going on with Dean. That is when they finally figure out just how close they really can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contribution to the Wincest Big Bang 2016. It is my first time writing Wincest, so go easy on me.  
> Big thanks to my Artist! [casslastheaven](http://casslastheaven.tumblr.com/)  
> And as soon as I figure out how to embed the art here I will!  
> In the mean time go check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8445556)!

“Fuck you!” Sam said, but his words were almost drown out by the sound of the gunshot that rang out in the dark forest.

 

Dean felt himself shiver, despite the heat of the night, because of the words  the witch had said. He wondered, could it be true? His heart beat harder as Dean watched his brother walk slowly over to him where he was bound and naked on the altar the witch was using for her Summer Solstice Sacrifice Ritual. Now she lay lifeless on the ground close to the place he saw his brother enter the clearing between the trees.

 

He felt his brother’s gaze sweep over his body and felt heat creep up his chest to his neck. There was no way he could hide himself from his brother. As Sam walked over to him, he removed his flannel over shirt and Dean’s breath hitched. Then, as Sam approached Dean, he threw it over his lower half to help preserve some of Dean’s dignity. He wasn’t sure if the breath that he let out was one of relief or disappointment. Way too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours for Dean to process his feelings on what was said before Sam ganked the bitch.

  
He didn’t speak as Sam cut the bindings free. “Are you alright, Dean?” Sam asked.

 

He nodded and did his best to wrap himself in his brother’s oversized flannel. Now may be one of the only times he was happy that his brother was a big over grown moose. The flannel covered his backside as well as front. They walked carefully back to the Impala, it was about a mile away and neither of the brothers broke the silence between them. Dean wasn’t sure if it was something that he really wanted to talk about. Simply acknowledging what the witch had said to Sam was an invitation to talk about it. Dean needed time to think on it first. If he even thought it was a good idea to talk about it.

 

They finally reached the Impala and without talking about it, Sam got in the driver side and Dean slid in the passenger side. They didn’t speak, as they drove back to the hotel. Dean would try to carefully watch his brother from his side of the car, wondering if Sam was thinking about what the witch said too.

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Dean grabbed his duffle and headed to the bathroom.

 

Before he was even able to turn the water on for a shower, he heard Sam knock once on the door. “Dean, I’m going to go grab some dinner for us.”

 

Dean bit his lip then responded. “Get me some pie! And don’t forget to grab some beer. I need more than what I know we have in the cooler tonight.”

 

His brother grunted a little.  Dean waited until he heard the door close before turning on the shower.

 

Now that Dean was alone and would be uninterrupted, he could think about what the witch had said. At first he thought it was just a bunch of bullshit. e was tied up naked as the day he was born on an altar after all. She had went into more detail than he wanted, about what she was going to do to him. When he said he wasn’t going to be a willing participant she had smiled evilly and held up some sort of liquid with herbs floating in it.

 

_“Oh, you will be more than willing my dear. I am sure it won’t take much either. I saw you at the bar trying to get a random hook up with that sweet little brunette.”_

 

_She set the bottle down and said a few words quietly, as she ran both her hands over her blonde hair and then shook it out winking at him as it turned brown._

 

_“Maybe this is more suitable for your desires?”_

 

_He gave her his best bitch face “You know what’s suitable to my desires? Not a crazy witch hell bent on some even crazier summer solstice sex thing.”_

 

_She sighed at him and turned abruptly towards the north side of the clearing they were in. Sam stepped out holding his gun, the one  Dean had hoped was loaded with bullets that would kill this witch._

 

_“Let him go,” Sam demanded.  His voice was calm, but Dean heard the anger behind it._

 

_“Oh the bigger little Winchester is here. Why should I do that? So you can have him all to yourself? Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share?” She opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth in shock._

 

_“Oh, too soon, Sam?” she said, her voice was mocking. That was a low blow. Dean wanted to shoot her himself._

 

_“You don’t know anything. You let him go and I might let you live,” she sneered at him._

 

_“_ You _might let me live, but I am not an idiot, your brother wouldn’t. I know this game. The moment those bindings come off, he would see me dead before his feet hit the ground.”_

 

_Dean knew Sam couldn’t deny it. They had used that exact strategy before. It made sure that neither of them were accused of not keeping their word, even with evil sons of bitches._

 

_“You know Sam,” she spoke sweetly to him, stalling. “I don’t have to do this ritual on my own. In fact, it would be stronger with you. The more attraction to the sacrifice there is, the stronger the spell becomes. If you joined me, you could have everything that you have wanted from your brother, I could have a spell cast strong enough to last beyond your lifetime, and in the end? You wouldn’t even have to worry about how your brother would feel about it.”_

 

_Her sardonic smile turned into a leering grin when she was done. Dean had felt confused. She had already detailed what had to happen, what the hell was she going on about?_

 

_“You are sick.” Sam’s words seemed weak and Dean was about to tell him to just shoot the bitch when his words were cut off._

_“Me?” she laughed. “Oh that is rich coming from you. Your desire for your own brother, your own flesh and blood, is so strong, I smelled it on you before you even walked into the clearing. Just like the jealousy that rolled off you last night when you watched your brother hitting on that bar trash.” Dean was watching Sam now, Sam’s jaw flexed as he bit down._

 

_“So come on_ Sammy _, you know you want to. Help me, help you. All you have to do is fuck your brother.” She took one step closer, which was all it took._

 

_“Fuck you!” Sam yelled and took his shot. Dean had felt some of the warm blood splatter on his naked flesh and somewhere in the back of his head, wondered why Sam had let her go on monologuing that long. It wasn’t true, was it? No, it wasn’t._

 

Dean stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Wiping the condensation off the mirror, he looked at himself and wondered if the words she had spoke were true. If not, whatever, they would chalk it up to some evil witch trying to taunt them, but if they were…

 

He thought about all the times his brother would make sure to leave the bar before he did and when he started to hit on women, claiming he had research to do. How he didn’t want to talk about any of Dean’s hook ups even when Dean wanted to tell him about something extraordinary that the woman had done to impress him.

 

Could Sam really feel that way about him? If so, how the hell would he feel about it?

 

Dean sat on the toilet and dug through his duffel pulling out boxers, jeans and an old band tour shirt. Pulling the boxers up over his legs, he wondered why he wasn’t completely disgusted by the idea of his brother wanting him in an intimate way. As he pulled his pants on he thought about his reaction to his brother using his clothes to cover Dean,instead of taking them all off to do some of those things that the ritual had called for.

  
Was that disappointment?

 

He pulled his jeans up and pulled the shirt over his head. His first instinct was to slam these thoughts shut in a deep offshore burial ground in his mind and never dig them up again. So that is exactly what he did. When his brother came back, they were going to eat, drink, ignore everything the witch said, sleep, and go home to the bunker the next day. After all, he felt that he and Sam earned a day or two of rest before running off on the next hunt.

 

Sam must have come to the same conclusion as Dean. When he returned, they flipped on the TV to some rerun of a family game show and ate their food and drank their beer while randomly commenting on things about the show. It was comfortable. He could do this. There was no reason to make things uncomfortable for either of them. He grinned at something Sam said about the strange answer the woman on the screen had given. _Yeah, this is too good to screw up._

 

That night when Sam was fast asleep on the bed across the room from him and he was finally comfortable enough that he might actually be able to fall asleep too, he had to actively ignore the nagging in the back of his brain. The thoughts and questions that he was trying to lock away earlier in the evening, were trying to break free in his mind like the monsters they hunt. He growled as he closed his eyes tightly and turned over thinking of anything else he could before finally falling to sleep.

  
  


It wasn’t brought up between them. They ended up back at the bunker and things went back to normal. Well, almost back to normal. Dean was unable to put the whole mess out of his mind. Except when he would sleep. Most nights he woke up, nearly soiling the sheets because his traitorous mind didn’t get the memo and was dreaming about various scenarios.  

 

Yep. He was having wet dreams. Like a fucking teenager. About his own _brother_. Once those started, he would try to salvage some of his dignity and take a cold shower in an effort to get his erection to disappear without touching himself. Eventually he realized that it wasn’t worth it. His cock was not on the same page as his intentions.

 

The first night that he decided not to shower, he attempted to handle it without a single thought about his brother. He did not succeed. He let the dreams flood back to his mind as he laid back and loosely stroked himself.

 

_In the dream, his brother gave into the witch. He took advantage of him. Licking, kissing, caressing his body. Using his mouth to worship him, bringing him to the edge of release only to pull back at the last minute. He felt the burning stretch as his brother’s large fingers breached him. He had been with men sure. Not since he was able to hold a job, hustle money, or use his good looks to get whatever they needed though,which meant it was a long time._

 

_The heat that coursed through his body to be filled by those warm and steady fingers as they fucked into him, teasing him and barely grazing his prostate. Dean watched his brother’s face as he lay there while Sam took him apart,trembling and eventually begging for Sam to fuck him._

 

That was it. That finally sent him over the edge. Which was probably the best time,  since in his dream, he woke up right before Sam plunged his throbbing cock deep into Dean’s ass. As soon as he came back down from the high, his intense orgasm gave him guilt and shame flooded him. He knew that he shouldn’t be thinking of his brother like this. He never had before. Why was he now?

 

He looked down to the cooling stripes of cum on his body and felt disgusted with himself. Yet there was a small voice in the back of his head that reminded him that there was a possibility that his brother wanted the same thing.

 

After cleaning up, he had a hard time sleeping. When he did eventually fall asleep, it was to a dreamless sleep. But his last thoughts were about his brother and if he wanted Dean or not.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks after the dreams started, Dean probably brought more attention to himself than completely warranted because every time Sam looked at him, he had to turn around so he wouldn’t blush. All he could think about, were the dreams he would have that night. Thankfully if Sam noticed he never let on. 

  
Dean watched him carefully, trying to pick up on any signs that Sam might feel the way the witch had said. Sam never gave anything away. Of course he wouldn’t. If Sam  _ did _ feel that way, he probably had more experience hiding it, because he would have felt it way longer. 

 

Longer? Than what? Than Dean? Dean quickly shoved away the idea that he was now feeling things about his brother, things that society has taught him are wrong. He couldn’t let Sam know.  Because what if he’s wrong?  What if this is all just some perverse idea the damn witch infected his mind with?

 

But what if Sam did. How would Dean go about finding out? Dean could always just ask him about the witch. About what she said and if it were true. Dean has never made things easy though.

  
  


Sam got wind of a vengeful spirit down in Florida. So even if his new found attraction to his brother made Dean uncomfortable, he couldn't let Sam know. 

 

They drove right through to Florida, Dean using the excuse that he didn't want anyone else to die on his watch. They barely spoke the entire drive, even if Sam was, more often than not, eyeing him warily. 

 

He knew his brother wanted to say something, so he kept his music up too loud to talk, or encouraged Sam to sleep so he could drive when Dean was tired or he slept. 

When they stopped for gas, snacks, and drinks, Dean ran into the store the second he shut Baby off, not returning until Sam was done fueling her up. 

 

When Sam did sleep, Dean found himself frequently stealing glances much longer than allowed for safety on the road. If he found himself appreciating the other man's long, well built, form who was the wiser? With his brother asleep he could safely think about this hunt, butore importantly, how he was going to avoid being alone too often with Sam in the hotel room. 

 

Instead of waking his brother for another driving shift, Dean drove straight to their hotel.

After exiting the office with the key, he was met with his brother leaning against the side of Baby giving him a mean bitch face.“You didn't wake me to drive  _ again _ .” 

 

A simple statement. It didn't sound angry, but Dean was probably the only one that knew his brother well enough to notice the anger simmering below the surface of his words.

 

“Can it, Sammy. I wasn't tired, I didn't wake you. We're here. I'll get my four hours now.”

 

“What if you were so tired you fell asleep and crashed, Dean? That was-”

 

“Hey! I would never recklessly endanger Baby like that!” 

 

_ Or you.  _

 

“Get in the car, Sam. Room's around back.”

 

Once they were parked in front of the room they grabbed their duffle bags and Dean opened the door pausing to laugh at the gaudy casino style theme that was barely walking the line of accuracy. 

 

Dean scoffs, “Dude, come on.” 

 

Sam pushed past him. The door wasn't big enough for a large man and a moose though. When he pushed past, Sam’s front came in full contact with Dean's back. 

 

Dean bit his lip and barely stopped the sharp intake of breath as he felt Sam’s heat against his ass,wishing he could just push back into his brother and see how he took it. 

 

As soon as Sam was in the room, he went to the bathroom setting his bag on the bed furthest from the door as he went. AS soon as the bathroom door was closed he silently chastised himself for that desire.

 

Dean tossed his bag on the floor next to the other bed after shutting and locking the door. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself and attempt to quiet his mind he let himself fall onto the bed. 

 

He barely heard his brother tell him he was going to go question some of the victims families and the local PD. After grunting his acknowledgement he fell asleep into yet another dream of Sam. 

Dean woke with a start at the sound of the door. 

 

“Dean! Put the gun away, it's just me.”

 

Huffing at his brother and lowering his weapon, he looks down and hopes Sam was too startled to notice the slight bulge in his pants. 

 

As soon as Sam sits with his back to Dean, he stretches and nearly sprints to the bathroom, not just to relieve his bladder, but to get control of his body again.

 

\----

 

When they get back to the hotel after the hunt is over, Dean calls first shower to get the dirt and dead, burning body smell off his skin and out of his nose. 

 

After twenty minutes, he emerges from the bathroom clean and dressed. 

 

“Better not have used all the hot water.” 

 

“I'm going out, Sammy. Don't wait up.”

 

Dean is out the door before he could even hear his brother’s reply, more importantly before Sam could tell him to wait so he could join him. 

 

Dean is on a mission tonight:Drink himself stupid. 

 

He left the keys with Sam knowing he was on a mission to get nearly blackout drunk. He may be irresponsible about other things, but would never risk drinking and driving. 

 

He was walking around aimlessly, trying to get the image of his brother digging up the grave out of his head. But really, who was turned on by the sight of incredibly well toned body, dripping with sweat, clothes sticking to the muscles on his back, while in a cemetery, desecrating a grave, anyway?

 

Dean fucking Winchester. That was who. Apparently it wasn't enough that he was hopelessly attracted to his own brother, he has to get turned on by said brother in a fucking cemetery. 

 

“What a sick fuck.” He shook his head at himself. For finally accepting the dreams, the nearly unbearable attraction, and the desire to find out how his brothers lips tasted. All of it unacceptable. 

 

He found himself at a bar about ten blocks away from the hotel. Not a moment too soon either. 

 

If he wanted to forget about his current situation with his brother by drinking, he was off to a good start. 

 

He was on his third shot and downed half a beer before he even looked around the little hole in the wall he found.

 

It wasn't that impressive but it was nicer than a lot of the places he sometimes found himself in. It was then that he noticed that the place seemed to feature more customers of the male variety. 

 

This was not just a regular hole in the wall dive bar, it was a gay bar. 

 

He huffed a little laugh to himself and looked down to his beer. “Fucking perfect.”

 

“Oh thank you. And from where I'm standing you are too. Or at least perfect for fucking.”

 

He turned to look at the man that delivered the terrible line, but let's face it, Dean had gotten into women's beds with less. 

 

He was faced with a tall man, maybe only a few inches shorter than himself. His hair was almost brown, darker than his. 

 

_ It is not the same chocolate brown of Sammy's though _ . 

 

With that thought he raised his hand to hail the bartender, never looking away from the attractive man in front of him. 

 

Dean smiled at the man. “Does uh.. does that line work for you often?” He nearly spilled his beer as he tried to reach for it while talking. 

 

He felt the man's eyes on him as he turned to the bar keep and tapped his shot glass and emptied his beer. “Another one of these too, please.”  He slid the bottle towards the bartender and turned back to the attractive man who was still watching him, raising an interested eye brow.

 

“I'll let you know later, it's the first time I've used it.” He winked those brown eyes at him. 

 

Dean cleared his throat and downed his fourth shot, deciding that, yes, that line was going to work tonight. 

 

He grinned at the stranger and held out his hand. “Dean.”

  
  


It didn't take too long before Dean found himself being shoved against the man’s apartment wall as soon as they entered it. 

 

The man, Jack,  _ or was it John?  _ made it clear that he was just looking to fuck, same as Dean. 

Turns out, the guy was trying to fuck his way to forgetting a bad break up. Dean told him he was trying to drink away a “work crush”. 

 

As he was trying to get lost in the feel of the mouth on his neck and the hands grabbing his ass, his drunken brain decided on telling him the truth. Or close to it. 

 

“If I end up calling you someone else's name I apologize right now.” His voice was wrecked with need.

 

“That's fine, baby. We're both fucking someone else tonight. And you can call me whatever you want as long as this ass is tight around my cock.”

 

He punctuated his words by grabbing Dean’s ass and grinding their erections together. 

Dean couldn't help but moan out, “Fuck.”

 

He had no idea how much time had passed from the front door to the bedroom, all he knew was he felt even more turned on and in need when the man roughly manhandled him down the hall, occasionally slamming him against a wall and kissing him.

 

He found himself on his hands and knees with two fingers fucking roughly in and out of him. 

 

He knew what this was. This man was going to have angry sex with him since he couldn’t with his ex. This was going to be hard, fast, dirty, and rough. 

 

Perfect. Just what Dean needed.

 

Soon Dean found his hole stretched with three fingers. He moaned and pressed back. 

 

“Fuck me, I'm ready, I can take it.” He didn't even try to hide the raw lust and want in his voice.

 

The man behind him chuckled almost evilly, sending a shiver of pleasure up Dean’s spine. He then heard the rip of a foil packet and the slick of lube on a cock. 

 

Before he knew it, the smooth blunt head of the man’s cock was pressing into his hole. It felt large and he pushed away the thought that Sam was definitely bigger. 

 

He relaxed and pushed back as the man took no time forcing his way into Dean’s body. 

He bit his lip as the pain seared through him from inadequate prep. He wasn't going to let this man know that. He wanted this. He  _ needed _ the pain. 

 

Thankfully though, once sheathed all the way inside Dean he stopped. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot and  _ tight. _ It feels like you've never done this before. Like I got your nice tight virgin ass squeezing my cock.”

 

Dean felt the twitch of his cock inside him and moaned pressing back. He was adjusted enough, he was ready, so he rolled his hips a little and smirked at the hiss of pleasure the man behind him made.

 

Dean knew he was in for it when the man’s hands gripped his hips painfully hard. If he was sober, he might have smacked the hands away. Instead he moaned quietly and pushed back again. 

 

The stranger took that as his sign and pulled out slowly. Then stayed there. Dean whimpered at the tease, but was quickly rewarded with a deep thrust that pushed him forward almost hitting the headboard.

 

Oh yeah, this is exactly what he needed.

 

The man was ruthless with his thrusts and even spanked Dean a few times when pulling almost all the way out. This drove him wild. Meeting every thrust with his own. Angling his hips so the man hit his prostate every few thrusts. 

 

Eventually he had his face buried into the pillow and before he even realized it, he was on the edge. He had to touch himself.

Reaching down he began stroking his own heavy cock as it hung between his thighs. 

 

He was caught off guard when a hand came to rest on his throat, pulling him up so his back was against the other man’s chest. He continued to stroke himself while the man pounded into him. 

 

Slowly the hand tightened, instead of panicking, Dean only increased the pace of his hand on his dick while trying to moan. He was light headed and couldn't get a proper breath, but as soon as he thought he was going to have to do something to escape, the hand released and moved to his hips. 

 

The sudden intake of oxygen while still being fucked hard enough he'd be sore the next day, did it for him. He gave his cock one last stroke and hot come covered his hands, stomach, and thighs. With Sam’s name on his lips. 

 

His body relaxed and the man held him up with an arm across his chest while he continued fucking into his abused hole. A few minutes later he felt the cock inside him thicken and pulse, followed by warmth as his come filled the condom. 

 

Dean didn't want to think about the come drying on his own body. After he felt the man slip out of him and sit back he moved forward and rolled none too gracefully, off the bed. 

 

“Bathroom?”

 

He was glad it was dark, he didn't want to look at this man that wasn't who he really wanted. 

The man pointed to a door off the room and grunted. 

 

He quickly cleaned himself up and looked at his throat in the mirror. The flesh was still red and angry where the man's hands and fingers dug into it. He hoped it wouldn't bruise. He didn't want to have to make up some excuse about a bar fight to tell Sam. 

 

Sam knew he liked men, maybe he'd just tell him the truth. Minus the part where he called out Sam's name. 

 

As soon as he walked from the bathroom he gathered his clothes to get dressed while the man watched him closely from where he was laying back on the bed. 

 

“You could stay if you wanted.” There was sincerity in his voice. 

 

There was also something else. Was it pity or longing? Maybe both. 

 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I've got to get back to my partner before he wakes up so he won't freak out thinking something happened to me.”

 

He had given the man his BS story about being an agent and the man who he was crushing on happened to be his partner. 

 

He nodded at Dean, lifted his hand up and gestured to his throat. “Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you.”

 

Dean smirked and shook his head again. “I've gotten kinker and rougher before, don’t worry, I’m good.” 

 

The man grinned then. “Well hopefully it won't leave a mark and have your partner asking questions.”

 

It was quiet for a minute while Dean laced up and tied his boots. 

 

“I take it your partner’s name is Sam?”

 

Dean didn't look up. Didn’t talk, just nodded. 

 

The man didn't press further, which Dean appreciated. He just waited until Dean called a cab and was ready to go. 

 

It wasn't awkward like it should have been. Dean supposed it was because they were both caught up in the reasons they just did what they did. 

 

So much for escaping it.

 

He walked Dean to the door making sure he was in the cab before waving and shutting the door.

 

When Dean got back to the hotel room, he hesitated at the door. Finally,he opened it quietly,  looked at his brother’s sleeping form and just as quietly, shut and locked the door. 

 

He walked to his bed, but turned around and stared at Sam. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and curl around his body. Even if he could use being drunk as an excuse, he knew it was better if he didn't. 

  
Instead, he laid down on top of the covers and closed his eyes hoping the next day he wasn’t walking like he had been thoroughly fucked the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the brothers barely spoke to one another as they drove towards the bunker. 

Dean felt the tension in the car, but wondered if he was just doing that thing Sammy said he does occasionally,  _ what does he call it?  _ Transference? Maybe that was what he was doing.

 

But it wasn’t transference and this fact became clearer to Dean that evening. His brother kept eyeing his throat and looking like he wanted to say something. 

They got a room at the halfway point and Dean went to a bar. This time Sam went with him. Things were definitely tense. 

 

Dean tried to ignore the possessive and jealous feelings when women hit on Sam. Thankfully Sam politely declined their generous offers of  _ the best night of his life _ , as one girl put it. 

 

As much as he hated the thought of someone else touching Sam, he tried to encourage it at one point. 

 

“You know Sam, that is the fourth one you’ve turned down tonight.” He gave a meaningful look at his brother.

  
“Yeah? So?” Sam wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

  
Dean took a long, slow drink from his beer. 

 

“Maybe you should take one of them up on their offer. Let off a little steam. You seem pent up. Stressed. It might help. You can take one, hell even two of them, back to the room. I can get another room for the night.” 

  
Part of Dean wanted him to do exactly that so that he had an excuse to get his own room and maybe have a night away from Sam and the tension that he was sure was building between them. 

 

The other part? Wanted nothing more than Sam to continue to decline every offer her got. To know that no one else would be touching him. 

 

He looked back to his brother with a questioning eyebrow only to find Sam staring at him. 

No. Not at him, at his  _ neck _ . 

 

“Is that what you did last night Dean?” Sam nodded his head in a gesture to Dean’s throat. “ _ Let off a little steam? _ ”

 

Dean stared at his brother and neither of them backed down or looked away. Dean decided he wasn’t going to lie to his brother but he also wasn’t going to tell him anything. 

  
“Leave it alone, Sam. It was nothing.” 

 

“Dean, if someone hur-”

 

“I said Leave. It. Alone.” Dean’s voice brooked no more arguments from his brother. Just an impressive bitch face. 

 

Eventually Sam said he was heading back to the hotel and Dean wasn't drunk enough so he stayed and drank way more than he should have. 

  
Which resulted in Sam driving the rest of the way to the bunker the next day while Dean slept it off. That worked out just fine for Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that things ended up finally coming to a head. Dean was trying to be as normal as possible, but it only seemed to make things worse. Any time that Sam would ask him if he was alright, Dean would blow him off or get snippy with him. 

 

Until Sam had finally had enough. 

 

“Dean, I think I found a skinwalker out in Texas. We should go check it out.” Sam was busy typing some things into the computer. 

 

As Dean looked up from the T.V., he picked up his beer and took a long drink. 

 

“You should see if Garth can go check it out with you. Now that he is, you know...a supernatural creature, he might be decent help,” Dean said, then looked back to the T.V. to avoid the look of confusion that he knew Sam was giving him. 

 

It was a few minutes before Sam spoke again. “Dean, why would I ask Garth to come with me? He is all the way in Wisconsin. You are right here and we could easily make it to Texas in less than a day.” 

 

“If you don’t want to work with Garth I can call him up, I have no problems working with the guy since he has become a werewolf.” Dean never took his eyes from the T.V. sipping his beer the entire time. 

 

He could feel the icy glare of Sam’s eyes on him. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. 

 

“You want another beer?” 

 

Sam just stared at him, so he shrugged and walked to the kitchen to grab another beer. 

 

As Dean was grabbing beer from the fridge Sam walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Did you change your mind?” 

 

“Dean, have I done something that upset you?” 

 

“What are you talking about, Sammy?” 

 

“What am I talking...Dean, you have been avoiding me the past few weeks, any time I try to discuss it, you blow me off or give me some bull shit excuse and storm off to your room angry that I even asked.” 

 

“Well you know I’m no good at talking about my feelings, Samantha.” 

 

“There you go again, trying to deflect! I’m not going to have it any more. All that and now I’ve found us a case and you don’t even want to go on the hunt with me. What the hell is this about, Dean?”

 

Dean just drinks from his beer and stares at his brother, even if it is making him a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“The hell you don’t, Dean!” 

  
The sudden anger in Sam’s voice, made it hard for Dean not to take a step back. He held his ground even when Sam took a few steps towards him.    
  
“I’m not going to do this, Sam. Not when there is absolutely nothing to talk about.” 

  
He attempted to step around his brother only to be grabbed by the arm and turned back around. Sam held his arm tight and Dean could feel the heat from Sam’s hand on his bicep. He was fairly close now and he could feel Sam’s breath on his neck. 

 

“That is bull shit, Dean. There is something going on here and I am not letting you leave this kitchen until we talk about it.” 

  
The authority in Sam’s voice sent a chill down his spine and he had to force himself from visibly shivering. Instead he he sat the beer down on the counter and spoke with in the calmest voice possible. 

 

“Sam. Let me go. There is nothing to discuss.” 

 

“You’re lying to me, Dean.” 

 

“Don’t act like you know what is going on with me! You have no idea! You don’t know what is going on in my head!” 

 

Sam flinched back like Dean had slapped him. 

 

“You’re right I don’t know. How am I supposed to unless you tell me?” Sam’s voice was calm but there was venom right under the surface. 

 

“You mean like you tell me things, Sam?” 

 

He chanced a look up at his brother and Sam’s eyes narrowed at him. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He hadn't meant to say anything and now he knew his brother wouldn't let it go.   
  
Dean attempted to pull his arm out of his brother’s grasp but all the hours Sam spent in the gym room paid off. There would probably be a bruise tomorrow. 

 

“ _ Sam, _ let me go. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

  
  


Sam laughed. “Yeah, okay. You’re going to hurt me.” 

 

Dean took in a deep breath. He had taken all he could. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get away because his brother was pissing him off or because he was going to end up saying something about his growing attraction to him. The fear of rejection from the one person who meant everything in this world to him, kept his mouth shut.

 

Instead he swung around and pushed against Sam’s chest as he tried to pull away. Much to Dean’s surprise, Sam seemed prepared for this. In a move that probably could have ended up in a ballet, Sam spun him around, grabbed his other arm and slammed him against the counter. 

 

It was hard enough when his chest hit the counter, that it knocked the wind out of him causing him to lose any retort he may have for his brother. While his head didn’t hit, he felt his hips shoved hard against the counter. It took a moment for him to realize that Sam was pressing him against the counter with his own body.

 

Sam had him pinned to the counter, his ass pressed firmly against Sam’s hips and dick. His arms were being held tightly behind his back while the two were pressed against one another in a similar way to one of Dean’s favorite dreams about Sam. 

 

Without realizing it, Dean let out a low moan as he felt the heat of the firm body pressed tightly against him. His ass is pressed back against Sam before he was fully aware of what he was doing. Before he had a chance to be mortified, he heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath and froze. So he did it again and added a slight roll to his hips. 

 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Sam said. It was a warning, but in that one word Dean could hear the longing in his brother’s voice as he felt the bulge growing in his pants. 

 

“What’s wrong Sam?” he teased not caring that his voice sounded breathless. 

 

Sam didn't step away, so he rolled his hips again, grinding against the hardness that was now pressed against his ass. Sam let out a low groan and finally tried to back up. Dean couldn’t have any of that. Not now that he had physical proof. He had spent too long, since they ganked that witch, wondering if his Sammy felt this way about him. He wasn’t going to let him go now. 

 

“Sam.” He moved back further against Sam and wiggled. “It’s okay.” His voice was nearly a whisper. 

 

Hearing Sam’s breathing quicken, knowing that his heart must be beating just as fast as his own, he pushed further. “Come on, Sam.” 

 

Finally Sam pushed his hips back, trapping Dean against the counter and rolling them forward letting Dean feel how incredibly hard and huge his brother was. Dean couldn’t stop the obscene moan that escaped his mouth. “Fuck, Sammy.” 

 

Sam leaned over Dean’s body, arms still held tight against his back. Dean shivered as Sam spoke to him.

 

“Dean,” Sam said, his voice was low and Dean could tell he was barely restraining himself. “Are you sure?”

 

Swallowing hard, all Dean was able to do was nod. He wanted this. He had spent so many weeks,  _ months _ now,  trying to convince himself that he didn’t want this. Something he never really knew he wanted. His dreams betrayed his desires though. When he would wake up with Sam’s name on his lips and come all over his stomach and sheets, he couldn’t really deny that he wanted this. The simple fact that he  _ wasn’t _ suppose to want this made it even more of a turn on to him.

 

Then it was long nights in bed with fantasies and dreams about having this but never really thinking he could.

 

He could feel the warm air of his brother’s breath against the side of his neck, while his lips hovered near his ear, still seeming uncertain even though Dean had given him the go ahead. Sam pressed against him again in tiny thrusts that made both their breath hitch. 

 

There was warmth building low in Dean’s belly with each movement that Sam made. His erection throbbed and pressed against his jeans as Sam put more weight on his back forcing his arms, still held behind his back, to remain in position, earning a strangled moan at the restriction. 

 

“You like that, Dean?” Sam’s breath sounded strained and his voice was gruff sending a thrill down Dean’s spine. 

 

“Fuck.” It was the only word Dean could get out and it was hard to even say that. His voice was deep and gravelly from arousal. He nodded. 

 

Dean was barely able to think past the fact that he might finally get what he had been dreaming about,, since they ganked that witch. And the idea that his brother had probably been dreaming about being intimate with him for years now and not just months, seemed more likely. This wasn’t something Dean could take lightly. If he did this, he needed to be sure that it was something he really wanted. This wasn’t some one night stand, this was much more important. If he hurt Sammy he would never forgive himself. 

 

Who was he kidding? He was going to end up hurting Sammy anyway, he always hurt everyone. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

 

Before he could think any further, his head was pulled back roughly by Sam’s large hand grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

 

“You’re thinking too hard about this, Dean,” Sam said.  Then there were warm lips on his neck. “You changing your mind?”

 

He groaned as he felt Sammy’s teeth nip at his neck. “Hell no.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

He heard Sam chuckle and bite down harder. Dean would have dropped his head against his brother’s shoulder if it wasn’t still being held firmly by the roots of his hair. He never told Sam about his desire to be used like this. Never told his brother about the times that he allowed women, and the occasional man, to dominate him in bed, tie him up, punish him, use him in ways that he felt shame about occasionally. 

 

Most definitely did not tell him about the man who left the bruises on his throat 

 

It seemed that Sam didn’t need to be told. No one knew Dean better than Sam. No one knew Sam better than Dean.

 

Without more than a whimper, Sam knew he was in charge and twisted Dean’s arm up harder behind him, knowing Dean could take it and in response Dean pushed harder against the thick line of denim covered flesh that was taunting him now. 

 

“Sam…” Dean’s voice was a quiet plea and sounded broken as he tried to focus enough to convey what he wanted.

 

Suddenly Sam’s voice was low, tempting, in Dean’s ear. “Keep quiet, Dean. I know what you want. I’ll give it to you if you behave.” The warm wetness of a tongue trailing down to the lobe of his ear followed by a quick bite to it made him whimper again. 

 

Dean didn’t give much thought to the fact that he was becoming a whimpering mess so quickly. He just let himself feel this, he wanted it. He knew he did. He also knew that his brother wanted it too. What was there to lose. 

 

Sam pulled away, Dean was disappointed by the loss of his brother’s heat pressed against him. Then without letting go of his arm, Sam pulled him back and guided him from the kitchen, through the bunker until they arrived at Dean’s room. Dean figured that it was Sam’s of making Dean more comfortable. That or Sam didn’t have lube in his room. 

 

Probably both. Dean was quickly lost to imagining his brother using that lube to open himself up for toys. Or just using it to slick himself up while he masturbated thinking about Dean. It wasn’t until he felt strong hands undressing him that he stopped fantasizing. Besides, his reality was so much better than fantasy right now. 

 

They had never really been modest around one another, growing up in motels the way they had modesty wasn’t really an option. So the flash of worry that quickly shot its way through Dean was unusual. He never worried if anyone found his body attractive. Then again he was never with someone as well built as his brother. 

 

Unsure if he was able to touch or not, he tentatively reached up and started to undress Sam. When he wasn’t stopped, he continued, slowly exposing his brother’s skin to him with each layer and feeling his heartbeat impossibly faster with each reveal. He knew that his brother worked hard on his body but he tried not to pay much attention to it before.  Now, taking it all in, Sam’s hard plains, his strong chest and arms, all Dean could imagine was Sam using his finer attributes to hold him down, push his face into the pillow and fuck him.  Dean pictured how beautiful Sam’s body would look, as Sam used his strong thighs to pump his cock into him. 

 

He finally reached down and traced the large outline that was prominently displayed through Sam’s boxer briefs. He saw it twitch at the attention and felt Sam’s eyes on him as he explored. Hands ran over Sam’s chest, down his sides, fingers slipping into the underwear and gently pulling them away from the body they clung to as he pulled them down thick muscular thighs that made Dean weak in his knees. 

 

Finally he looked back up to see his brother in all his naked glory. His breath was taken away. Sam was truly a work of art. He couldn’t believe that he was able to touch him. It was that moment that Sam put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and lovingly ran his hands down his arms circling each of his wrists in his fingers. 

 

“Dean, you’re sure about this?” Sam of course, always wanted to talk about things. Dean would prefer to just take action. He didn’t think that would work in this situation though. 

 

“Yeah, Sammy, I am.” 

 

Sam searched his eyes, like he was trying to find a sign of deception and must have decided Dean was being honest, because keeping a firm hold on Dean’s wrists Sam dipped his head down so their lips met, kissing Dean for the first time.  

 

It was warm, Sam’s lips were soft and searching. They fit together so well, Dean didn’t think twice about opening up to Sam when he felt a tongue swipe against his bottom lip then his top, gently asking for entrance. Sam tasted faintly of beer and toothpaste. Dean tried and failed to think about when Sam may have brushed his teeth. 

Finally tasting Sam set his body on fire. His fingers and his lips tingled with desire to explore his brothers body.

 

Not allowing their bodies to touch any other place, Sam walked them backward to the bed. Dean felt the back of his knees hit the soft mattress and let himself sink back, knowing Sam wouldn't  let him fall. 

As he fell back and away from the lips he was craving, Sam gently lowered him down with his grip on his wrists then released him.

Following him down, Sam hovered above Dean. While their bodies weren't touching, Dean couldn't help but notice Sam's, rather large, erection hanging low between them, almost caressing his own. 

 

Watching his face, Dean slowly lifted his hips, letting his hard, desperate, cock barely slide against Sam's. He couldn’t help the smile and small moan as his brother closed his eyes in pleasure and shivered, gently bucking his hips to increase the contact. 

 

Dean went to do it again only to feel Sam’s hands grab his hips and hold him down. A thrill of pleasure shot through him as he felt the searing heat from those hands on his body. 

 

“Dean, I want to take this slow.” Sam’s voice was low but almost desperate.

 

“Sammy, we can take it slow next time.” His voice wasn’t a whine. It wasn’t. 

 

This moment seemed to have been taunting him for months now. A moment he never thought that he could have. He needed to feel Sam. He wanted to feel the warmth of his body, the muscles as they moved over him while he thrust hard into him, the weight of him on and inside his body, hell he even wanted to see that damn hair of Sam’s sway with each thrust. Watch it stick to the back and sides of his neck as their bodies were coated in their sweat. 

 

“No, Dean.” Dean’s breath caught at the authority in Sam’s voice. “I’ve been waiting years, no, almost my whole life, for this. You will not deny me this.” 

 

Dean felt his dick jump in anticipation. “Okay. Yeah.” 

 

Sam leaned down again and pressed soft, chaste, but warm kisses to Dean’s mouth. Dean tried to restrain himself as he wanted to pressed back and open up. He wanted to make them more heated and anxiously lead up to a good hard fucking. 

 

He could do this. For Sam. He would do anything for his brother. He could do this. If he can submit to others he sure the hell can take it slow for Sam. Unable to help himself the next time Sam’s lips met his he let his tongue slide out and lick at Sam’s lips. 

 

“ _ Dean _ .” It was a growl. It held so much promise. Promises of control, of punishment, of disappointment, of pleasure. Dean closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath into Sam’s mouth and he completely relaxed his body. As much as he could anyway. 

 

He only smiled when he was sure that he heard Sam whisper between kisses, “Good boy.” 

 

Sam pressed their bodies together as he moved his mouth from Dean’s lips to trail kisses to his jaw, moving up towards his ear, licking and nipping gently as he went. He moved his hands to rest on Sam’s sides, feeling his ribs expand with each deep breath. Not content to just rest his hands there, he slowly let his fingers move down his sides, lightly dancing across the heated flesh there and tracing lazy circles over Sam’s hips. 

 

His light touches turn to a firm grip at the feeling of teeth on throat, holding onto Sam’s hips he thrusted carefully and slowly against the body on top of him, feeling Sam increase the pressure on his neck. 

 

“Oh Sammy…” He couldn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure that were coming from his mouth. 

 

“Dean, I want to hear you,” Sam demanded, pressing kisses to his throat where his teeth once were.

 

Sam’s hands were exploring slowly as his lips and mouth moved. Lifting his body above Dean’s to let his hands and fingers dance across this skin grazing his nipples. A sharp intake of breath and a strangled moan had Sam moving his mouth to Dean’s nipples. 

 

“So sensitive,” Sam said, swiping his tongue flat over the left nipple drawing out another moan. “Waited so long.” A fast nip at the pebbled nipple.

 

“Sammy.” The name left his lips quietly and Dean felt Sam’s lips turn up in a smile as he heard it. 

 

Bringing his other hand up to his right nipple, barely touching it as his fingers moved over it, teasing it to hardness. His mouth closing over the left one as his fingers pinch the right one. 

 

The dual assault had Dean arching his back up off the bed and into the warm heat of his brother’s body. “Fuck, Sammy.” 

 

He could have swore he heard his brother quietly laughing. 

 

“You have no idea, Dean, how long I’ve been wanting this.” Relaxing his body back to the bed he tried to focus on the barely spoken confessions being kissed into his skin and not the throbbing ache in between his legs. Dean strained to hear the words filled with devotion as his chest began to ache for a completely different reason. 

 

“So amazing…” Sam placed more kisses across his chest. Dean felt his heart beat faster. 

“Loved you for so long…” the kisses trailed down to his stomach.

“Wanted to tell you…” fingers caressing his arms as he began to tremble.

“No idea what you do to me..” small licks, lapping up the salty taste near his hips as his throat tightened.“Fuck, Dean. I love you so much.” Sam’s lips were back on his chest over his heart, a forehead resting near his collarbone. Dean felt the prickling sensation at the back of his eyes. 

 

Sam continued his slow assault with his mouth kissing back up his throat. So caught up in the feel of  _ Sam _ he couldn’t speak. Broken sounds came from his throat as Sam moved up. Dean nearly forgot his name as Sam’s mouth was on his again. Sam’s tongue sild into his mouth and Dean finally remembered himself and began letting his hands explore Sam’s body again as the kiss deepened. 

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s hands, as he took his bottom lip between his teeth and  pulled them up and over his head. 

 

“Don’t move.” Warm breath washed over his lips as Sam spoke. “If you move I will stop. Understand.” Sam gave him a pointed look. Dean nodded. 

 

Dean closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation of his brother’s mouth, which moved back down his body. Dean’s cock gave an interested jump and he took a stuttered breath.  Sam stopped at Dean’s hip bones and lifted his head. “Let me hear you.” 

 

Blessedly Sam began licking, kissing, and sucking little bruises into his skin again. Finally Sam’s fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock. It was almost painful with his need to be touched and taken. He let out a whimper and focused on not moving. 

 

He could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he lazily stroked him, settling in between his legs. He shivered as he felt breath ghost across his balls, a nose nudged at his cock, a tongue barely lapped at him. He let out a low, long moan when Sam’s tongue pressed against the underside of his dick and licked up slowly to the tip. 

 

Hot wet heat engulfed the head of his cock and whined when he remembered to keep still and not lift his hips to bury himself further in it. “Please..please…” 

 

He felt Sam’s lips stretch into a smile around his cock before taking him down the the hilt, so agonizingly slow, Dean nearly screamed with his impatience. Once there, he could feel the back of Sam’s throat open up and swallow around the head. 

  
“Ohh…” He felt his fingers twitch with the need to bury themselves in that long hair and hold Sam’s head while he fucked up into his throat. 

  
He stayed still. He didn’t want this to stop. 

 

Eventually Sam moved. Most likely just so that he could breath. Up, licking and suckling at the head, teasing the slit, then moving back down as his tongue lapped at the underside vein.

 

As he worked Dean’s cock with his tongue and mouth fingers moved to caress his ass. He fought against the desire to open his legs more to allow his brother easier access. Instead the fingers disappeared, along with the mouth. 

 

If anyone asked later, the sound he made was most definitely not a whine of protest. The mouth moved back to his cock and one hand spread his ass open while the fingers returned, this time teasing and rubbing at his hole. They were slick with spit which made Dean moan as he resisted pressing down onto them.

 

He would never admit to fingering himself that morning, fisting his cock, biting back moans of Sam’s name as he came all over his hand and stomach. It would be easy to press down on those fingers, circling his hole, to force them inside.

 

Sam’s patience must have been running thin, Dean soon found himself with a finger all the way inside him, the slight burn from using his spit and not lube made Dean hiss. As badly as he didn’t want his brother to stop, he needed this first time to go smoothly. There was time for rough and slightly painful later. 

 

“Sammy, the bottom drawer.” 

 

It took Sam a moment, seemingly hesitant to stop his ministrations even for a moment, but he finally stopped and Dean felt the loss. No longer enveloped in wet heat and filled with a probing finger, Sam looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Lube,” Dean prompted.  He was far from caring how breathless he sounded. Sam nodded and retrieved the lube and held up a condom looking at Dean in question. 

 

“Yeah, for now.” He wanted badly to feel his brother buried deep inside him with no barriers, throbbing, stretching him, feeling his warm come seeping out of his hole when they finished. 

He wasn’t stupid though, as badly as he wanted that, he knew they both should get tested first.

 

He watched, unmoving still, as Sam moved back between his legs. He felt fingers, now slick, covered in warming lube slowly pushing into him as a warm mouth went back to working on his cock. He wasn’t sure he would be able to last long. Unless his brother was just naturally that good, he had been with other men in the past. He knew he had no right to let it bother him, so he ignored the pulse of jealousy that ran through him. 

 

Too soon, Sam had him a whimpering mess, doing everything in his power to avoid moving and grinding down on his fingers. He was sure that he was open enough, he could take him. He needed him.

 

“Sammy, please…” 

 

“Not yet, Dean. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“I-” he let out a strangled moan as Sam brushed his prostate.“I can take it, Sammy.” 

 

“Not yet.” The authority in his voice sent a shiver up his spine. 

 

He relaxed back and allowed his brother to continue to work him open. Eventually when his throat was dry from moaning and begging, his muscles were tense from holding still, Sam pulled his fingers out and his mouth away.

 

Dean watched him as he opened the condom and slid it on, then stroking on a gracious amount of lube. He took hold and rubbed his cock against Dean, teasing him. 

 

“You ready?” Sam’s voice sounded as wrecked as Dean felt

 

“Yes, please.” Dean realized he sounded even worse, even when he wasn’t the one with a cock down his throat. 

 

Slowly Sam pushed his cock against Dean’s hole. He tried to breathe slowly and just enjoy the feeling of his brother finally entering him. He wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.    
  
“Sammy, I need to touch you.” He sounded desperate, he didn’t care. 

 

Sam nodded. “Go ahead. You’ve been so good.” 

 

He preened under the praise and moved his hands to his brothers body, wanting to explore everywhere, as Sam pushed in.. The stretch burned, and he was happy that Sam insisted on the thorough prep. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss as he filled Dean up, hips meeting his ass. 

 

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth while Sam held still, letting Dean adjust, licking into his mouth, like he was the last drink of water. They stayed like that, just enjoying one another, for what seemed like an eternity. 

  
Eventually Sam began to move. Slow, measured movements that had Dean shuddering each time. 

 

“I don’t know how long I will last. I am already so close.” He felt so full of Sam, inside him, on top of him, surrounded by him. Finally. 

 

“You’re so tight. I don’t know if I can last very long either.” 

 

Sam bit Dean’s lip between kisses and wondered if it was possible to bruise lips from biting. It hasn’t happened to him yet, but he would gladly like to give Sam a chance to figure it out. 

 

Dean wrapped his legs high around Sam’s hips, feet resting on his back, giving him a better angle and cried out as he felt Sam glide over his prostate again and again. He needed release and while he would love to find out if one day he could come untouched, today wasn’t that day. He reached between their bodies and began to fuck into his hand as much as he could. 

 

It was almost instant. With how full he felt, the near constant pressure on his prostate, and the tightness of his hand he felt the hot spurts of his come between them causing a sticky mess. 

He felt Sam’s hips stutter as his ass clenched tighter around him while he climaxed. 

 

“Oh fuck, Dean.” 

 

Even though he claimed not to be able to last long, Dean enjoyed feeling his brother deep inside him over and over for another few minutes. Occasionally Sam would bury himself deep into Dean and kiss him like it would be the last time. Those times Dean would grasp his shoulders and hold on like he was going to fly apart if he didn’t. 

 

Eventually, when Dean was sure he couldn’t feel that pressure against his prostate anymore, Sam’s thrusting became erratic and he gave small aborted thrusts as he came deep inside Dean, making Dean wish once more that there was no latex barrier between them. 

 

Sam kissed him again, deeply as Dean let his legs fall to the bed. He sighed into Sam’s mouth when he pulled out slowly as he carefully laid on the bed next to him. 

 

Sam slid the condom off and tied it, throwing it into the trash can by the door. Dean wanted to make a snarky comment, about how it better have made it in, but he was too happily sated. He rolled to his side grabbed one of their shirts cleaned their chests and stomachs off then tossed it on the ground.

 

Not wanting to think too hard on it, he willingly curled up on his side into Sam. Hesitantly, Sam moved to wrap Dean up in his arms. Dean held back a laugh. Considering what they just did, he found it funny that Sam was hesitant to cuddle. Not that Dean would call it cuddling. 

 

He was sure that Sam was going to want to talk about this. He always wanted to talk about everything. He knew this was something that they needed to talk about, he wasn’t going to put it off, he just wanted to sleep curled in Sam’s arms for now. 

 

If Dean slept better that night than he had before, no one needed to know. If he also woke Sam up the next morning finally tasting him as he swallowed his come down, it was their business.

 

He didn’t want Sam to regret this, he sure wasn’t going to.


End file.
